Thank You (episode)
|image=Kushina thanks Naruto.png |english=Thank You |kanji=「ありがとう」 |romaji="Arigatō" |episode=249 |shippuden=Yes |boruto anime=No |watchonlinelink=588312 |arc=Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown |chapters=503, 504 |boruto=No |opening song=Newsong |ending song=By My Side |japanese airdate=February 9, 2012 |english airdate=July 5, 2014 }} Summary As Tobi is defeated, he notifies Minato that while he may have been foiled this time, he would continue with his plans of world domination, and proceeds to teleport away. In Konoha, the Nine-Tails continues its rampage, no longer controlled by the Sharingan. Iruka wishes to stay on the battlefield along with his mother and father, but they have him escorted away from the area, with his father telling him that it was a parent's duty to protect their child. Soon after, Iruka's parents are both killed. Elsewhere, Shinku Yūhi prevents the younger ninja from interfering in the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Attack, and reminds his daughter Kurenai that she is not just a shinobi, but also a woman, and tells her that all he would like is for her to have a child to whom she'd pass down the Will of Fire. The Third Hokage summons Monkey King: Enma and has him transform into an adamantine staff, which he extends and uses to forcefully push the tailed beast out of the village. The Nine-Tails retaliates by preparing a Tailed Beast Ball, but Minato summons Gamabunta in mid-air, causing the giant toad to land on the fox, while using his Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder technique to teleport himself and the fox further outside the village. As the Tailed Beast Ball detonates, Minato uses his Flying Thunder God Technique to teleport away from danger and reappears moments later with Kushina and Naruto. Kushina uses her Adamantine Sealing Chains to restrain the Nine-Tails and asks Minato to seal the beast back within her so that she may die with it inside of her; doing so would create an interval until the Nine-Tails is able to revive itself back to life. She expresses sorrow at not being able to see Naruto all grown up. However, Minato decides to use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal half of the fox's chakra into Naruto; as he is unable to seal the entire thing, he decides to seal the other half into himself before he dies. Knowing that the Dead Demon Consuming Seal comes at the cost of the user's life, Kushina demands to know why Minato would kill himself and leave Naruto to be an orphan, as well as condemn him to life as a jinchūriki. Minato tells her that it is his duty to die for his son and reminds Kushina that Konoha needs a jinchūriki in order to maintain the power of balance and that he believes that Naruto is the Child of Prophecy that Jiraiya spoke of, who would defeat Tobi. He adds that by using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, he would be able to seal a portion of Kushina's chakra into the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style so that she may meet Naruto when he is older, as he believes meeting her once is far favourable than for Naruto to never meet her at all, adding that he would never be able to replace Kushina. Erecting a barrier around them, Minato summons the shinigami, who pulls out the Yin half of the Nine-Tails' chakra and seals it into himself. Realising that Minato plans to seal the other half into the newborn Naruto, the fox tries to kill Naruto with his claw, only for Minato and Kushina to impale themselves on it. Summoning Gerotora, Minato gives him the key for the seal, instructing him to pass it on to Jiraiya, as Kushina bids her last words to Naruto; the entire scene is observed by the Third Hokage and two Anbu guards, who are unable to penetrate the barrier. Kushina apologises for taking too much time, leaving Minato very little time to seal his own chakra, but Minato deems it alright. Minato then uses the Four Symbols Seal to seal the rest of the Nine-Tails inside Naruto along with both his and Kushina's chakra, and they die. Kushina finishes sharing her tale with Naruto, apologising for having made him into a jinchūriki as well as for not being present in his life. Naruto admits that in the past, his life was hard due to being both an orphan and a jinchūriki, but that he does not hate his parents for what they did since they gave up their lives for him. Crying, Kushina hugs him, thanking Naruto for making her and Minato into parents and fades away, as Naruto sheds tears. Credits es:Gracias (Episodio) pl:Dziękuje ci (odcinek) fr:Merci (épisode)